evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Superbia
"Do you have any idea who I am? I'm god!" -Superbia Identity Alias: David Johnson, the Messenger, Humilitas D. O. B: '''9/3/2011 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''Washington DC '''Occupation: Mad Scientist Power (If DNA Alternate): Superhuman Intelligence w/ Superhuman Computation Personality Described as a psychic entity, Superbia is defined by his singular ambition to forsake mortality, and ascend to divinity. He sees himself as a messianic figure, succeeding the human race and dragging the world into his vision for the future. He sees David Johnson, his 'predecessor,' as a memory of what he could have been if he limited himself and wasted his potential. For this, the predecessor is the object of Superbia's undying hatred. Even so, their similarities are numerous. Superbia maintains the Machiavellian mindset, and his personality is defined by his pragmatic, ruthless, and unfettered nature. He feels no empathy, suffers no conscience, and places no value on life. He differs from his predecessor in the state of object void. The predecessor's emotions are negated while using his powers, but Superbia retains all feeling. Personally, Superbia views others only in the context of how useful they can be. He does not have friends, he has servants. He does not have lovers, he has distractions. He does not have enemies, he has tools. Nevertheless, Superbia is exceptionally charming, and uses his powers to seem insightful and thoughtful. He enjoys the fine things, and seems to take pride in elitism, even though he disdains every social tier. History Resurrection Identity Purpose The Ashes of a Limited Mortal... "Perhaps the more suitable question is ''what am I? Well my dear, I'm afraid that any answer I give will be just as incomplete as any you could guess." -Superbia The psychic entity calling itself Superbia was created in September of two thousand ten, when Ravyn Halliwell used a life-force projecting Special to reanimate the corpse of David Johnson. The resurrected man fled, and went about collecting pieces of his past. He discovered David's computer, and learned of the Texan teen's life. The resurrected man, however, rejected this identity, for David had possessed a conscience, and the resurrected man did not. The resurrected man took the name Superbia, and began making up for lost time in his ambition to ascend as an infinite god from the ashes of a limited mortal. Little is known of Superbia's earliest activities, except that the UNC School of Medicine awarded 'David Johnson' a degree in medicine six months after his resurrection. The Genetic Research International Foundation was formed only three months later as a cover for his activities. Superbia also infiltrated the Hideout, and caused Ravyn to suffer a second psychotic break. This drew out her split personality Genesis, and Superbia gave her the idea to eliminate Ravyn and take over as the dominant personality. ...Rise an Infinite God "''Your estimation of my value is generous; I am just the messenger. I am hardly a footnote in the new tomorrow." -The Messenger Sometime that year, Superbia built the Nightmare Machine and tested it on seven subjects, none of whom survived. This drew the attention of Yomin Breise, who invited Superbia to work for Nemesis. Adopting the alias Messenger, Superbia conducted numerous experiments for the terrorist organization, including the development of the drugs INVIDIA to either kill humans or grant them powers, and AVARITIA to amplify powers. In November of two thousand twelve, Yomin sent Adam Johnson for an update on Superbia's progress with INVIDIA. The telepathic Adam entered Superbia's mind and unwittingly restored David Johnson, though Superbia survived, hidden in Adam's subconscious. On New Year's Eve, Adam, Yomin, Anne-Marie LeBeau, and Nevermore captured David, Claire Bennet, Annabel Lee, and Jack Wilson. Adam was ordered to wipe Claire's mind, but as he tried to use his powers, Superbia seized control and attempted to return to his original body and kill David. After a fierce telepathic struggle, Superbia was defeated and returned to Adam's mind. The Fall of Gabrielle Anderson Humilitas "It's alright, Gabby. You're safe now. Everything is going to be alright. I'm here. I'm with you." -Humilitas For months following the second loss of his body, Superbia was trapped in the mind of Adam Johnson. The teenage telepath was now fully aware of Superbia's presence and, unable to purge the psychic entity, was made to suffer the near-endless torment of an enraged Superbia. Manifesting as a hallucination, Superbia would mock Adam at every turn, distracting his 'little brother' as he stole more and more control over his telepathic powers. This extended to mocking Adam's inability to woo women without his powers, which led to their encounter with the crippled girl Gabrielle Anderson. Adam, seeking to be rid of Superbia, used his telepathic powers to move the psychic entity to someone tragic, damaged emotionally and physically, without a spark of anything super in her. Defying Adam's expectations of reduced effectiveness, Superbia manifested as a hallucination of the angel Humilitas to Gabrielle, and helped her escape. For the next two years, Superbia guided Gabrielle as her extraordinary abilities manifested, augmenting her powers and seizing control of her body as she slept. Corrupted Icon "Follow me, my dear Gabrielle, and no harm will come to you." -Superbia The culmination of two years of mind-controlling Gabrielle Anderson as she slept, Superbia used the Xi device, stolen from NCP, to clone David Johnson, creating a new body for himself. Using his Nightmare Machine, he separated his consciousness from Gabrielle's, and moved to his new body: David Two Point Oh. With numerous biological augmentations, and one chronically pained leg, Superbia and Gabrielle escaped with unidentified pursuers chasing them. Superbia faced the pursuers to buy time for Gabrielle to reach the getaway vehicle. He dueled with their leader, a Russian woman he mockingly named 'Krasivaya,' until Gabrielle drove by to pick him up. Superbia and Gabrielle discussed how the crippled genius would keep a low profile to avoid their pursuers, and Superbia began a plot to isolate and shape Gabrielle into a tool, even as he found himself unable to deny their unique, and powerful, bond. Inominandum Deal with the Devil "You really should be thanking me." -Superbia World of Possibilities "Everyone wants something. More than they have. To be someone. To have someone. Sometimes we find that someone. Sometimes we can make a life of it. We can even get married. Sometimes we lose them. But sometimes they're not lost to us forever." -Superbia Devil in the Details "The man we are meeting is Superbia, from the package I received on him. He is a special, like us, and he has a mission for us to accomplish." -Nikkita Torrez You Knew this Day Would Come The Day is Coming "Devyn he's trying to hurt the Goddess! Run! Get help!" -Kyle Morgan Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)